The Adventure for the Kohinoor Diamond
by classicaldancer
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow embarks upon a thrilling adventure for the legendary Kohinoor diamond. Accompanied by his crew, first mate Mr. Gibbs, and friend maybe more AnnaMaria, this adventure is oneofakind. This is my first fanfic so I would love it if
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

"Bloody Hell!" Swore Jack at the speedily receding Interceptor. "Nice to see you again Commodore, glad to see nothing's changed!" He shouted at the dot on the horizon. "Could've at least supplied me with rum, but no, the bloody Commodore is too proper for rum." Jack paused in his muttering and flopped down on the sand. "He doesn't care that his precious governor's daughter was the one who burned all the rum last time on this godforsaken island. Gosh Jack, marooned three times on the same island, first by your traitorous crew, second by the same traitorous crew, and third by a stuck-up too good for himself Commodore! This is an all-time career low! Maybe you should retire." Downhearted, Jack sprawled in the sun. Bored, he started making sand angels, not noticing the Black Pearl approaching the island.

"Madman on Island, Madman on Island!" Squawked Mr. Cotton's parrot from on his shoulder in the Crow's nest.

"It's Jack" confirmed Mr. Gibbs. He looked around at the crew who were all doubled up in silent laughter. "We best get him aboard."

"Captain Jack Sparrow" a pleasant female voice said from roughly three feet away. Jack snapped his head around and took in the presence of Anna-Maria.

"What're you doing with my crew?" He growled. "I gave you your ship, I thought you decided to go plunder by yourself." Mr. Gibbs appeared over Anna's shoulder.

"Nay Captain, she tried pillaging and got her ship sunked by the Commodore, right after he dumped you here. We picked her up." Jack turned to Anna.

"Is this true love?" He asked gleefully. "Has the infamous Anna-Maria come crawling back to Captain Jack Sparrow?" Anna smoldered.

"Watch your tongue Captain, I didn't come crawling, I came with an adventure in mind."


	2. New Possibilities

A/n: Hey everyone. This is the second chapter for my fanfic. I just want to say that I like to give a personal thanks to all the reviewers so if you review I will personally respond to you.

Glorwen: Hey! Thanks for reviewing even though I already told you that. I swear I'll review yours when I can use the school computer, mine sucks. Anyways, I'll be coming to you for tips and stuff and I really appreciate you taking the time to review.

Jack'sgirl: Hi! Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm glad you liked the fact that Anna-Maria is back! I loved her character in the movie and I've thought that she needed a much bigger part to do her justice. Lol, yeah, Jack was marooned again. I thought that would be a good beginning because it would show that the Commodore is unwilling to hang him but relations aren't necessarily all honey and sugar between them either. I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing because I know that there are a ton of stories to choose from yet you chose mine. I really appreciate it.

Now for the reason you are really reading my writing, the story...oh wait, first the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean no matter how much I wish I did. Sigh life can be so unfair.

Chapter 2

"Well lass," Jack eyed Anna over his rum. "What adventure are you all excited about?" Anna slowly finished her apple, chewing thoughtfully.

"What is it?" Asked Jack.

"Oh, nothing, just wondering what I'll ask of you in return for telling you the adventure of a lifetime."

"Bloody pirate" Jack muttered. Anna smirked. Jack glared at her and finally sighed.

"What do you want lass?" Anna smiled.

"I want to accompany you on this adventure every step of the way and I want my name to be connected with yours in the actual stealing." Jack looked at her suspiciously.

"And why would you want that instead of part of the actual booty?"

"Why Jack, it's a matter of pride. You're not the only pirate who wants to be known as the one who stole the Kohinour Diamond." Anna smiled mischievously at Jack's widened eyes.

"The Kohinour Diamond?" Jack sputtered. "But nobody knows where it is!"

"You've obviously not been on top of the news Jack Sparrow." Anna smirked. "Do we have a deal?'

"Yes" Jack breathed, heedless of the rum slowly dripping on the floor.


	3. Where Is It?

A/n: Okay everyone, read and review! I'm open to any suggestions.

Johnny'shumiliatedgrape: Hey, I responded to your review in Ch. 2 only I called you Jack'sgirl because I forgot your name. Sorry about that and thanks again for the review!

Rose Noire le Mort : Hi! I would've said thanks to your review at the beginning of Ch. 2 only I got it after I posted the chapter! Anyways, I'm saying thanks now for your review and I hope you like how the story is progressing.

Chapter 3

"So where is it?" Jack's eyes glinted with excitement. "And how did you find its whereabouts?" Anna leaned forward and interlaced her fingers.

"I have a friend and contact in the Caribbean whom I've known for quite a while. I got the information from her. Do you remember where the Diamond was rumored to be last?"

"India" Jack whispered.

"Yes, and my friend is an Indian with very good contacts, including much of the Maharajas and princes of Inida. She told me quite a lot. It seems that in the recent British Rule over India, the Queen of England heard of a rare and beautiful gem, the largest diamond in the world." Anna paused and slowly sipped some wine. "This diamond was recently discovered in a sacred temple deep within the jungles of India. The sergeant who discovered it took the priceless treasure and presented it to his viceroy who gave it to the Queen."

"I'll bet the Maharajas weren't too happy with that" Jack thought aloud.

"No, not at all. In fact, if we get the Kohinour Diamond we can keep it ourselves as a heirloom or we can give it to India for a handsome reward, they would pay a lot, after all, it is priceless."

"Where is it now?" Asked Jack, his fists clenched.

"It's in England." Here Anna paused, dramatically, eying Jack with an adventurous gleam in her eyes. "The Queen of England wears it on her crown."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews…yes, even the negative ones. Just one request though, if you review my story, don't swear AT me. I think that's uncalled for. But I'm continuing with the story and I'll try to make the chapters longer. I couldn't update for a long time because I was in India over the summer and school's busy. Anyways, I'll try to make longer chapters and I totally forgot the Interceptor was destroyed but let's just pretend they made another ship and named it the Interceptor, okay?

Shy Pirate Lass: Your review made me go on with the story…I was thinking of taking it out!

Chapter 4

"What?" spluttered Jack. "You know where the Kohinour Diamond is?"

"Sure do" replied Anna looking smug. There was silence as Jack tried to collect his thoughts.

"So," he said, extending his hand over the table, "When do we set off?"

"Ah, yes, there might be a slight problem" said Anna.

"Problem?"

"Yes captain, problem. Remember Vincent?"

"Which Vincent love, I've been all over the world, I know many Vincents."

"The Vincent who allows pirate passage through the English Channel. The one who's wife you made pissed at him."

"Ah yes, that Vincent" Jack smirked. He remembered well. Back when Anna was part of his crew they passed by the English Channel on one of their raids. They were on their first adventure since Jack was almost hanged and they were in a very joyous mood. Teasingly, Jack told Vincent's wife that Vincent was having a slight affair with Anna. Poor Vincent. Him and his wife were both 40 years and she was furious with him for supposedly trying for a younger woman. He hadn't been back since. He looked at Anna. "How was I supposed to know the old lady would take it seriously?"

Anna tried to pull her grin back under control. "It wasn't funny Jack" she said smirking. "Vincent won't let you or me through the passage unless I'm no longer single and for good measure neither are you."

"That poses a problem but only a slight one. I'll hire me a whore to take with me until the passage and you can find yourself a lad willing to help."

"That won't work Jack" Anna said.

"Why not?"

"Because I met him while trying to find you and to gain passage for both of us I told him we were a couple. And he insisted we stay a week and flirt and everything around his wife so she'd finally forgive him." Anna said this while a slow blush creeped up her face. Jack looked speechless for a moment and then a wide grin broke on his face.

"Well love, we'll have to go as a couple then." Anna's head jerked up.

"But we'll have to kiss and hold hands and do other mushy stuff in front of them! Vincent is already skeptical as it is!" Jack smirked again. Slowly he got out of his chair and walked over to the honey-skinned woman.

"And would kissing and flirting and holding hands and doing other mushy things with captain Jack Sparrow be unappealing love?" He grinned wickedly knowing the answer. Anna blushed deeper. Jack suddenly grabbed her out of her chair and crushed her body against his. Forcing him to look at her he grinned and said "I didn't get an answer love." Anna had gasped at the sudden movement and found she couldn't breathe looking into those dark fiery eyes. Her knees were weak and her heart was pounding.

"N-no, um, Y-yes" she stuttered. Jack chuckled lightly and Anna felt the rumble through his deeply muscled chest. His lips came closer and her eyes closed automatically while her breathing became uneven. Jack touched his lips to hers at first softly and when she didn't resist firmly. Anna moaned and parted her lips, allowing and asking for entrance. Jack obliged and entered his tongue to battle with hers after first nipping her bottom lip and getting another rewarding moan. Her lips tasted of citrus and honey and he groaned low in his throat when Anna bit his lip. Coming up for air he caught her eyes with his and saw her lips, already bruised and deliciously red. He smirked, tightening his grip for a moment and then stepped away trying to control his breathing.

"Well love, shall we get started?" he purred seductively. Anna tried to pull herself together.

"Yes captain, you might want to notify your crew we're going on an adventure." And with as much dignity and composure as she could muster after such a breathtaking kiss, she exited the room. Jack raked his hands through his hair.

"Damn….where and how did she learn to kiss like that?" he wondered allowed. Shaking his head, he followed the beautiful and exotic pirate ahead of him.

A/N: There you are! And lemons for you Shy Pirate Lass! I won't update unless I get at least one review!


	5. The Start

Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and Ms. Elizabeth for telling me Kohinoor was spelled like that and not like Kohinour. And to everyone else, you know who you are!

The crew was confused. Now it takes a lot to make the crew of the Black Pearl confused but Jack succeeded. He was currently sitting in the map room grinning over it. Mr. Gibbs shook his head.

"Jack…put the poor things out of their misery! You're making them follow orders blindly!"

Jack grinned like a Chershire Cat.

"Maybe a few more hours of fun." He clapped Mr. Gibbs on the shoulder. "Where's the lass?"

"Anna Maria?"

"Yes, the lass."

Mr. Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Well, last time I saw her she said she was going to make plans. I assume she's in her cabin. Or yours for that matter." He looked at the captain suspiciously. Jack winked at him and strode out of the room.

"Oh, Gibbs…look at our navigation plan and get to work!"

"Aye Aye Cap" the first mate said sarcastically.

"Good man." Jack sauntered away onto the deck. The crew saw him and swallowed nervously. They were all whispering to one of the hands. The lad walked up to Jack timidly.

"What is it lad?" The boy looked terrified.

"Er…captain? Um…the crew wanted to know where we were going and why we aren't going to Paradise Island like you promised."

"Because" Jack explained patiently, "Something came up that is going to be much more fun than chasing women or even drinking wine! Now don't question orders! Back to work!"

The boy leaped away and went back to scrubbing the deck. Jack looked across the water and up at his ship's sails, sighing contentedly. He stayed a moment more before striding purposely to the cabins. Now which one was Anna's again? Ah yes, third from the left. He rapped the door sharply with a knuckle.

"What?" a voice snapped at him.

"Well, that's no way to talk to your captain" Jack drawled lazily, examining his fingers as the door swung open to reveal an irate Anna. "And what's gotten your corsets in a lovely little twist?"

Anna made a face.  
"I'd like you to know that no lady with sense where's corsets, they're bloody uncomfortable."

"You sound as if you've worn them before."

Anna scowled.

"What do you want Jack?"

"Nothing" Jack walked in nonchalantly. "Gibbs told me you were working on 'plans'. What about?"

Anna rolled her eyes.  
"Must you know everything?"

"Yes."

"Well, you don't need to know these yet."

"Oh, but I do, and I'll make you tell me if you won't yourself."

Anna put her hands on her hips.

"And how are you going to make me Captain Jack Sparrow?"

Jack spun around suddenly and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her roughly against him. His eyes burned into hers, his lips an inch away.

"Do you really need an answer to that question?" He purred, his breath hot against her lips.

Anna closed her eyes involuntarily, and opened them to find his lips turned into a knowing smile. Growling, she pulled him down and kissed him fiercely, aiming to wipe the smirk off of his face. She deepened the kiss easily and plundered the cavern of his mouth, much the same way he did to her recently. She broke away from his grasp gasping.

"Never think you can make me do anything Jack" she said, smirking. Jack's eyes were dilated with desire. Quickly, he walked out of the room, a hand going through his locks of hair.

"Damn that woman" he muttered. She had effectively turned the tables on him. Maybe it would be prudent to wait to learn the plans. He rubbed his hands together….oh, but he would get her back for that kiss…and soon. Smiling wickedly and whistling, he made his way to supper.


	6. Mission Impossible

1Chapter 6

A/N: I'm just going to pretend POTC 2 didn't happen, although I loved the movie.

Anna leaned back against her closed door.

"Damn that man" she muttered distractedly. She looked at the pile of maps and papers spread around the cabin. Sighing, she walked over to the latest document she had been reviewing, one that described the layout of the palace guards in England. She looked at the door before striding back and locking it for good measure. After all, she couldn't afford to be distracted. Jack might have endless luck in getting out of near-death situations but Anna-Maria wasn't so sure that luck also encompassed her. After all, better safe than sorry. Rolling the chinks out of her neck she went back to forming a plan.

Jack strode into the kitchen and sat at his customary place, at the head of the room. This allowed him to see everyone in the room and also made it so his back was conveniently to a wall. He had lived through one mutiny and he didn't plan on going through another. The room was already full of the crew as all those who didn't have the watch had come to dinner. Jack put his feet on the table, lazily crossing his ankles and motioning for Mr. Gibbs to come over. His first mate wobbled unsteadily to his table.

"Already drunk before the meal Gibbs? Don't ye usually wait until afterwards to enjoy th' rum?"

Mr. Gibbs glared blearily at his Captain.

"I've gone over the maps and I've also seen the layout of the palace guards. Jack, this is a suicide mission! Every corner of that damned palace is armed to the teeth, not to mention that if we take the Pearl to the docks, they'll be drinking tea at our funerals!"

Jack snickered. "Gibbs, yer fergettin' one thing...I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!"

Gibbs scowled. "And yer fergettin' another! I'm NOT!"

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs...do you really think I'll let my firs' mate get hurt? Or the Pearl for that matter? Come now, ye surely have more faith in yer Cap'n than that!"

Gibbs sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Aye Cap'n, I'll go on this suicide mission fer you, but that don't mean I like it...no, not one bit."

Jack's eyes lit up. "Just think Gibbs! We could have the Kohinoor Diamond in our hands!"

Gibbs looked dejectedly at his excited captain. "And the whole English Navy at our arses."

Jack grinned and clapped him on the shoulder before starting on his meal.

"That's what makes it fun!"

Anna's stomach was growling. Loudly. And persistently. She groaned and tossed aside the map she'd been scanning before looking suspiciously at the door. Dare she go out and chance another private encounter with _him_? She got to her feet and strode to the door, cursing under her breath. She was being foolish. She knew she'd have to face that nefarious captain sometime or another, not to mention she had to pretend to be _together_ with him! Anna groaned again, lightly hitting her head against her door. WHY did she come up with that stupid idea? Especially when she knew she was dangerously infatuated with a certain captain?

_There must be insanity in my family, that's the only explanation._

She hit her head again and groaned...it was actually starting to hurt. This wouldn't do at all! She'd go to dinner like a regular crew member and behave like that until they were forced to act. After all, it would be easy to treat this as a business arrangement, didn't the people in those English theaters do it all the time? She banged her head against the door one more time for good measure before opening the door, only to come face-to-face with the Devil himself, one calloused hand poised in the air ready to knock, the other carrying her dinner, and with that infernal smirk on his lips.

"Ye know love, people knock to come in...but if I'da known you were that eager for me, I'd have come earlier." He lowered his hand looking smug while Anna stared up at him with her mouth slightly open. "Ye gonna let me in, lass? It's rude to keep a person at the doorway."

Anna growled and jerked back, letting him enter.

"I'm only letting you in because I have to talk to you about what we're going to do anyways!"

Jack turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow as Anna's stomach proceeded to growl loudly and embarrassingly. Anna blushed and scowled.

Jack smirked before settling down in an armchair, setting the food on the table.

"Oh?" He said innocently, "did we need more practice?"

Anna's eyes widened as she caught his meaning.

"Now see here Jack! I do NOT think it is necessary to practice with you!"

Jack grinned. "No, I agree...I guess with us, practice isn't necessary...but lass, ye know you want to anyways."

"I most certainly do NOT want to do anything involving touching with you Captain Sparrow...and you'll do good to remember it!" She turned away from him and started collecting the pile of papers.

Jack sauntered silently up to her and slid his arms around her waist, pulling her against him and holding her tight as she gasped and tried to turn around and break free. He dipped his head close to her ear and whispered lightly.

"That kiss earlier tells me otherwise lass." He grinned as she shivered and slowly splayed his fingers across her stomach which was taut with apprehension.

"Bon Apatite, love. We can talk later." With that Jack gave her one last squeeze before releasing her and striding out of the cabin.

Anna sank to the floor, her stomach flipping wildly. _Damn that man_. Why did she feel she'd be damning Jack Sparrow quite frequently in the near future? She signed in resignation and set to work on devouring her dinner.


End file.
